


Tree, Spare That Woodman!

by amyfortuna



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas begs Treebeard to spare 'axe-bearer' Gimli. Because of...reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree, Spare That Woodman!

**Author's Note:**

> **B2MeM Challenge:** [Multi-Age](http://b2mem.livejournal.com/283812.html?thread=4590244#t4590244): answers to the [Tolkien Sarcasm Page](http://flyingmoose.org/tolksarc/test.htm) 'LOTR Knowledge Test', specifically question 1 ("Just exactly what _was_ the nature of the friendship between Gimli and Legolas?") and question 10 ("When Legolas introduces Gimli to Treebeard, Gimli bows low and his axe falls to the ground. Treebeard notices this, but merely comments "Hoom! A Dwarf and an axe-bearer!" rather than smash Gimli to Play-Doh™. Doubtless you've heard of the poem, "[Woodman, Spare That Tree!](http://www.bartleby.com/248/131.html)"; did Tolkien have plans to write another version, titled "Tree, Spare That Woodman!"?") 
> 
> My sincere apologies to George Pope Morris.

Treebeard, spare that woodman!  
Do not strike him down!  
He has been my companion  
And I'll protect him now.   
Although an axe in hand  
He bears, this pretty Dwarf,  
I beg you let him stand  
And he will prove his worth. 

No living trees he hews  
But only deathly foes.  
On Orcs he does it use  
He causes them such woes.   
Treebeard, forbear thy stroke!   
Cut not my heart in twain.  
For since my heart awoke,  
I've longed for him in vain. 

Long years ago my friend -  
She too loved a Dwarf.  
I thought her foolish then  
But I've followed in her course.  
And now at last I see  
I begin to understand  
Such strength, such victory  
In such a small hard hand. 

My heart is like a fire  
That burns for him alone.  
Such a torrent of desire  
He could have for his own.   
So, tree, spare my heart,  
Leave Gimli all to me.  
His axe to my equal part -  
I'll be his only tree.


End file.
